gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Incognito
History.... ﻿Incognito formally named, Jose Treasurehawk, was a normal scallywag. Imprisoned once again. One night, before being hung the next day, he was dreaming and had a vision. The vision told very little for the jail's door fell over and it awoken him. He took a chance and escaped. Once he escaped, he immediately went into hiding. While out in the forests of Spain. He had several more visions & dreams. Most of the time he would just lay on the damp grass and dream, or just sit there for hours, trying to figure out what they meant. After a month of hiding he put the pieces together but still got nothing! He drifted asleep once again but something was different. The place he was at, wasn't the normal one that appeared in most of his dreams. In his dream, he explored through a meadow and found a chest. He opened the chest and sifted though all of the files and papers. At the very bottom, was a hot letter the singed his skin. He quickly pulled it out and set it on the ground. It said; Dear Jose, You should have been receiving several dreams, different than your normal ones. This is because you are special. You are the Chosen One. Tell the rest of Spain the you are special. Come out of hiding. '' ''Your Friend, G Jose snapped out of the dream after burning his other hand and stared into space. He was the chosen one. That week. He returned to Spain and climbed onto the top of the Spanish Capital Building. "Friends. I am special. God has spoken to me in a dream and told me I was the Chosen One." A crowd soon appeared and said several rude things to Jose. "Yes. Listen to the crazed, drunken soldier!" Everyone nodded. But some people began to agree. The politicians finally came out of the Capital Building. As they saw Jose on top and some people in the crowd clapping, they knew that there could be a riot. "Conquistadors! Fire!" Jose's collegues obediently picked up their muskets and bayonets and began to fire. Finally, Jose fell off and landed right in front of the crowd. Even the people insulting him began to shed tears and started to pray. Today.... ﻿Incognito was recently reincarnated during an EGOE meeting. Simon along with the rest of the EGOE members helped Simon's Grandfather find his body. They finally found it and he possessed it. It quickly stood up and he smiled at the EGOE. While John did not agree to bringing back the dead, he did recover the body. He joined the EGOE with the title ~ Former Leader of the Anti-Spain Movement ~ and the rank of General of the Armies. He joined Marauder's Militia and helped them fight. He is also helping the rest of the Caribbean defeat Leon once again, end Jolly's Armada as well as his Army, and stopping Spain from taking the lives of other innocent citizens. See also #﻿Simon Treasurehawk #El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Maurader's Militia Category:Fan Creatures Category:POTCO